The Broken Angel series Chapter 2
by TheBrokenAngelRose
Summary: finally, the guys find Alis, but its not over yet. They still have to find Priya


**The Broken Angel serious**

**Chapter 2: Vampires and Angels: **

**Sequel to The Broken Angel series chapter 1: The Broken Angel….**

Previously…..

Alis folded her arms and gave a whole speech about how she was independent and she could handle things on her own. She even mentioned the fact that she could handle a shotgun since she was six.

"Ok then..." he disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings. When Alis opened her eyes, she regretted sending him away but she knew he wasn't angry at her. She walked around the open barn with her hands in her pockets. She wiped her eyes and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. The next thing you know, Alis was on the floor and behind her stood…not one…but three vampires. One of them had a shovel in their hand (obviously the weapon used to knock Alis out)…..

Hours had passes since Castiel had left Alis at the barn, so he decided to go and see if she was ok. He went and got a bunch of flowers for her before he left (advice from Dean). When he got there….she was gone! Once again, the barn had no signs of life or supernatural presence. Castiel dropped the flowers and searched around the barn for about an hour before everyone else arrived. They looked everywhere, but she was no were to be seen. Rhose had an idea.

"Sam, can I see that map again?" she asked politely. He handed her the map they had been following. She looked at it for a while, running her finger over places they had never been and assessing the area.

"I've got it!" she said laying down the map on the floor and pulling out a black marker. Everyone (even Castiel) gathered around the map and watched eagerly. She pointed at each of the four biggest circles that were the farthest away from where they were. Then she took the marker and drew two lines connecting the opposite circles to each other. Finally, she pointed at the cross where the two lines met.

"These ain't no ordinary demons we're dealin' with…." Said Bobby as he turned and headed back to the Impala. Everyone followed, trying to build up their courage for the battle.

"It's all my fault, I should have stayed with her….." Castiel sobbed slightly into his sleeve. Rhose held him in her arms.

"It wasn't your fault, we all should have stayed together. It would have been much safer…" She realised how much Alis meant to him and why he was so upset. She would have been the same if he was in Alis's position. I mean….its Rhose's job to look after Cas as it is Dean's job to look after Sammy.

"Promise me we'll find her. Promise me you'll help me keep her safe..." Rhose had never seen her little brother cry so much. She held him tight and her expression had changed. Her face was like that of a demons after someone had sent it back to hell. Castiel looked at her and his expression changed too. But he wasn't angry, he was smiling at how much that promise meant to her. She gave Castiel one of those 'just-the-one-nod-because-its-awesome' things.

When they reached the area where the lines meet, it had turned dark and again they found a large building covered in overgrown weeds and the walls were infected with moss. Several cars were parked outside of the building and two of the 'demons' were guarding the door. Bobby took one look at the so called demons and said "Oh crap!"

"What was that for?" whispered Castiel.

"I was right…..these ain't no ordinary demons we are dealing with…. In fact, their vampires."

Castiel's face went from excided to 'Oh my god, we have to get in there…now!' Rhose held Cas's arm, preventing him from running straight for the place. He turned around jerking his arm and Rhose gave out a silent 'No' at him. Seeing this, he crouched back down to the ground and waited with his arms folded. Bobby, Dean and Sam all pulled out machetes while Cas and Rhose stared in amazement. To Cas's surprise, Rhose pulled out a large knife that had a black blade and a Japanese Sakura wood handle covered in symbols and carvings. She held it with the blade pointing to the ground like normal hunters do. Cas was so mesmerised by how ready they were for the fight. He smiled and stood facing the vampire on the left.

"One…Two….Three!" The five of them ran towards the vampires with their blades held high. Rhose ran ahead (pretty much like a ninja) and came into contact with the vampire on the right. A merging of flips and kick occurred during this fight and just as the vampire threw a punch, Rhose stabbed the knife into its chest. With a splash of blood across Rhose's shirt, the vampire's lifeless body was on the floor. She then used the knife to cut of the head of this creature and then pushed the body away from the building, took out a lighter and set it on fire. When the second vampire was finished, they threw the body into the fire and took a minute to calm down. Castiel was the first to try and open the door but it was again locked from the inside. Dean tried to kick down the door and was then aided by Sam and Bobby. Rhose and Cas simply pressed their ears to the wall and listened for the sound of movement. They both looked confused. There was no sign of movement what so ever…

**Whilst Bobby, Dean, Sam, Cas and Rhose tried to open the door….**

Alis opened her eyes and expected a rush of light to hit her. Instead, darkness filled the room as she looked around. She tried to get up and then realised the she was chained to a chair. The room was old and the foul smell of death and decay filled her nostrils.

"So…sleeping beauty is finally awake huh?" said a voice that echoed through the whole room. Alis's eyes darted around the room looking for the stranger. A pair of glowing eyes came out of the darkness and into the light. Stood in from of Alis was a woman about her age who was looking down at her devilishly.

"Where are the others?" she said as she twirled a dagger between her two index fingers.

"What?"

"I said….Where are the other hunters!" The vampire what leaning over Alis with its face right in front of hers.

"I…I…I don't know," replied Alis, now very afraid. The vampire sliced open Alis's cheek and screamed "LIAR!"

"What did you say your name was again?" said Alis making a big joke of the whole situation.

"Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself" said the vampire, now walking in circles around Alis. "I'm Carly, the leader of the pack," she boasted. Carly chuckled at her own sarcasm and touched Alis's forearm with the knife before slowly cutting single lines across her whole arm. Alis knew this was going to be a painful night but at least she knew Cas and the others were safe.

Hours had passed since Alis first me Megan and she had obtained many more wounds and scars. Her face was covered with blood and her eyes black and swollen.

"Had enough yet?" said Carly before she licked some of the blood from Alis's arm. She had cut every visible piece of Alis's arms and legs so she had started to pierce her chest. Alis could take much more and she knew if help didn't come soon she would give away her friend's position.

"Nope," said Alis, barely able to speak at all.

"I will break you eventually," explained Carly, looking for another place to slice. Just as she was about to strike, the sound of fighting interrupted her swing. Alis saw Castiel trench coat from the bottom of the door but said nothing. Carly immediately covered Alis's mouth and dragged the chair through to the next room. After she had made sure Alis couldn't be heard, she left the room and locked the door behind her. She climbed the wall and steadied herself on a ledge on the corner. Watching. Waiting…..

"Come on...why…this…door…budge!" muttered Dean as he tried to put all his strength into pushing on the door. Rhose stood there, panting after trying to help the other. She looked around and saw a sledge hammer propped up against the wall.

"Erm…guys?" she said breathlessly. Dean saw what Rhose was looking at and ran to fetch it. He held it above his head and said "Stand back guys!" He continued to hit the door violently until it swung open to reveal an empty room (of course).

"It's so quiet," said Castiel who was very alert and very worried.

"Too quiet…," replied Bobby who looked up and the ceiling, ready for an army of vampires to attack. Instead they heard a loud thud that came from behind them. Megan was stood there, watching them. When they turned around, Megan immediately jumped into action. She shot across the room faster that lightning and pushed Dean and Bobby down in the process. She ran into the double doors on the left hand side of the room so Sam and Cas followed her. Rhose stayed and tended to Bobby and Dean.

"Where is the bitch?" Dean sat up and grabbed his machete. He stood up and went for the double doors that were still flapping from the last time someone went through them.

"But what about Bobby?" Rhose had taken off her jacket and put it under Bobby's head.

"He'll be fine…come one!" Dean stopped and held his hand out to Rhose. She stood up, gave one more look at Bobby and followed Dean to go into the next room. Before they could get through the doors, Carly came flying through (knocking over Dean and Rhose). She quickly closed the doors and locked the, keeping Cas and Sam inside. Carly walked over to Dean and kicked the machete out of his hand; then she turned to Rhose, picked her up and held a knife to her throat. Rhose didn't like to be pushed around so she said "Get off me, bitch" and kicked Carly and she went flying. Whilst Carly was down, Rhose managed to get Dean back on his feet and find her knife (she dropped it when she fell). Rhose didn't panic for she had a plan. She told Dean to hide and wait for the word 'monster' before he could kill Carly. Rhose turned around and disappeared with the sound of fluttering wings and Dean retreated to the corner where he had been told to stay.

Carly finally got up and shouted "Come out you cowards!" Her voice echoed but there was no response. She heard the sound of a birds wings and though to herself 'stupid pigeons'. Suddenly, the sound of muttering came from all directions of the room.

"You. You killed them. Your family. You slaughtered them and drank their blood. How could you. They were loyal and kind to you. They treated you with respect and how do you repay them? Murder! That's why you ran away isn't it. So you wouldn't have to deal with the pain of living in the house were you killed your parents. Shameful. Just think. If you hadn't snuck out that night, you wouldn't be what you are now. You wouldn't be a vampire. You would still have a family. You'd think someone like you would be a good leader. But no. You never go on hunts. You never leave the nest. You just stay here, letting the pain eat you up inside. Don't you? You are so useless. You were even too scared to defend your fellow vampires in a fight against us. What can you do? Nothing. You're selfish, greedy, useless and above all, you are a monster!"

Carly burst into tears and fell to her knees. She had almost forgotten about what she did. No. She did remember, she just wouldn't let herself think about it. Dean recognised the work 'monster' so he walked slowly towards Carly with his machete held high. With one quick swing, Carly's head fell to the ground shortly followed by her headless body. Rhose reappeared, ran straight over to Dean crying. She wrapped her arms around him and cried "That was horrible, I saw all her memories. Her turning. The murder. Everything" Dean dropped the machete and held her as tight as he could.

"Ssshhhh. It's ok. I'm here. It's over now..." She looked up and him and said "No. It's not. We still have to find Alis" she wiped her tears and ripped the keys from Carly's pocket. Then she went over to the double doors and set Cas and Dean free. She gave one of those 'brother-sister hugs' to Cas and smiled at Sam. Bobby was still out cold so Sam stayed with him. The others took out their flashlights and searched the whole building for Alis. Having Carly's keys was a great advantage for every locked door has a lock and for every lock there is a key. Rhose and Dean walked around holding hands. They didn't want to be separated like Cas and Alis so they stayed close as group. A trail of blood and loose chain lead to a door straight ahead.

"Alis!" screamed Castiel. Rhose threw the keys to him and he fiddled around with them, his hands shaking with worry. The door swung open to reveal Alis, covered in blood and her mouth covered with a piece of cloth.

"Everyone helped to get Alis out of the chair and into the safety of Castiel's arms.

"I'm so…glad to…see you," Said Alis barely breathing. Castiel 'shushed' her and scooped up her motionless body. He carried her all the way back to the car were Sam was waiting for them. Sam had already loaded Bobby into the car (somehow). Sam said they he would drive Alis's car for her. Rhose hitched a ride in the Impala so Cas could have some time alone with Alis.

Alis woke up in the motel and with Castiel sat next to her holding her hand nervously.

"Alis?" asked Castiel as he looked into her slightly opened eyes. Everyone rushed over to where she lay and stared at her anxiously.

"Hi guys" she said as she smiled and sat up. Sam rushed to the sink and filled a glass with cold water. Rhose was sat on a chair next to her, tending to the wounds on her right hand side. Sam handed her the water and she gulped it down like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks," she said smiling up at Sam and wiping her lips. Rhose gave out cough and everyone walked towards the door and left. She squeezed Cas's shoulder and smiled at Alis. She shut the door behind her giving them some space.

"So…" said Castiel.

"So…" replied Alis.

They sat for a while just staring at each other with smiles on their faces (still holding hands).

"I ought to thank you for saving me" said Alis as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Well…I did have a lot of help and support." He said whilst looking at the door. They sat for ages talking about what happened that night. Finally, they both fell asleep, still side by side.

The next morning, Castiel woke up on a chair next to Alis. He looked around the room and saw Rhose sat on the couch drinking coffee. She realised that he was awake so she got up and pulled a chair over to where he was sat.

"I'm so proud of you. You're finally taking responsibility for the ones you love, just like I have done since you were born. I guess it rubbed off onto you after a while huh?" she said as she gave him a few pats on the back.

"I'm just glad she's safe now," he said as he turned his head to look at Alis. "I've never felt this happy before. At first I didn't understand, but now I do….I think I love her,"

"I know the feeling," Said Rhose as she stared at the couch, reminding her of last night. Just as Rhose was about to say something else, Alis opened her eyes and sat up in panic.

"Where am I?" she exclaimed.

"Hey Alis. Its ok, it's me, Castiel," he reassured her and brushed the hair out of her face. Rhose went to the door and stepped outside. Before she left she said "I hope you are ok now Alis. Castiel went through a lot to save you." She closed the door and the sound of the opposite door shutting followed straight after. Alis and Cas looked at each other in amazement for a while. Cas couldn't believe how happy he was and Alis couldn't believe that she was still alive and not six feet under.

"How you feeling?" asked Cas, his voice just a bit louder than a whisper.

"I'm still alive thanks to you!" she said looking at him as if he was stupid.

"Well…..being an angel and all," he laughed.

They sat for ages, sharing their sides of the story and listening to the others. They laughed. They cried. Later, the conversation was interrupted by Dean who pocked his head through the door.

"Just wanted to see if you two were ok," he said, smiling at Alis. He then used his hand to motion Cas in his direction. Castiel understood this gesture, so he stood up and walked over to Dean. Dean opened the door and let Castiel out of the room before shutting the door.

"Hey, I know this isn't a good time, but it's been bugging me for a while and I need to know if you're ok with it," he said, looking like he regretted taking Cas away from Alis in her time of need.

"Ok with what?" questioned Cas with his head tilted slightly.

"Me and Rhose of course. What did you think I was talking about?" he said, pointing at the door. Cas sighed and put his hand on Deans shoulder. Dean would have told any other person to back off but since it was Cas, he didn't mind.

"I wasn't very happy at first but then I realised how much mortals can mean to us angels. I mean…when I met Alis, I was mesmerised by her existence and felt very protective over her. I didn't understand what this feeling was at first, but now I do. That feeling was love, a rare emotion for angels to experience. Rhose felt exactly the same for you Dean. Protective and mesmerised. You're special Dean, not many people get chosen by angels. You should be very happy." He said, his hand still resting on Dean's shoulder.

"Wow…deep," replied Dean.

"I'm serious, if you ever hurt my sister I will send you straight back to hell…got it?" shouted Cas, his hand know grasping Deans shirt.

"Ok, calm down. There's no way I would ever want to hurt Rhose," Said Dean as he tried to get Cas's hand off his shirt. When Cas let go he muttered "Way to ruin the moment!"

"I'm sorry, I just could bare to see my sister upset…especially after she almost left the world a few days ago!" he said, as his head dropped.

"Its ok, I understand why you would be worried. I mean come on…I'm Dean Winchester for God's sake. No one trusts me." He said waving his arms in the air.

"I trust you," said Cas in a soft voice. Rhose opened the door and saw Cas and Dean in the hallway.

"Am I interrupting something? I just wanted to check on Alis and Cas but…."

"No…Its fine…come on…" said Cas as he opened the door to Alis. Alis looked to see who was coming into the room. When he saw Rhose, Cas and Dean, she relaxed (She was very shaken up and panicked at every sound in the room). Cas overtook Rhose and Dean and ran over to sit next to Alis. Rhose shoot her head (in a good way) and Dean just laughed. Dean and Rhose sat next to each other on the couch. Dean had his arm around Rhose and she had her legs over Dean's legs. Rhose was propped up at the corner of the couch. Dean, once again kissed her forehead and gave the 'Dean Winchester' smile at her. She laughed. Alis's face turned sad and Castiel wondered why.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"My sister, we still haven't found her," she said, her voice slow and depressed.

"We are probably looking in the wrong places. We will find her eventually, I promise," said Cas as he hugged her.

"I think I have a way to find out where to start looking!" said Rhose looking at Alis. "Where is the nearest place you remember from your childhood?"

"Of course!" shouted Alis. She chucked away the quilt and headed for the bathroom. "I'm just gonna take a shower and then I am going to find my sister whether you guys are coming or not!"

Everyone in the room exchanged looks and then Sam and Bobby walked in.

"Where off again boys!" said Alis as she stood, grabbed her knife and packed her bag. Sam and Bobby just shrugged at each other and did the same. Dean stood up and stood behind Rhose holding her waist.

"This time, say together as a group. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" he said with his chin resting on Rhose's shoulder. Everyone nodded and continues to pack their bags. Rhose and Dean turned to face each other. They stood for a while just face to face. Then…they kissed. Bobby nearly threw up but Sam wished that was him.

When Alis had finished in the shower, the six of them headed out into the car park. Alis jumped into her Cadillac and started the engine. She rolled down the window and shouted "Come on boys, we got a sister to save!" she shouted over 'Heat of the moment' playing on her radio. Castiel was sat in the passenger seat, enjoying the radio for once. Everyone else jumped into the Impala (Rhose was sat in the front seat next to Dean, of course). Dean followed Alis all the way up a steep hill and through a forest road to come to an old theme park that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Everyone got out of the cars and headed for the entrance.

"There is a dark power that lingers here," said Castiel as he turned to face Alis. Rhose nodded and pulled out her knife protectively. Everyone else loaded their shotguns, packed bags of salt and Bobby carried an exorcism book. They entered the entered the park, clueless to what they were up against!

**Please comment and prepare for a family reunion!...**


End file.
